Things Are Never As They Seem
by psytronix
Summary: Tsukune is just an average boy who can't get into any school... Until his father finds a pamphlet on the ground. The only problem is, it's an all girls school... For monsters! Genderbends! Tsukune/Massive Harem! Smut (Later on)!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Rosario+Vampire fic, oh my! This'll probably be uploaded once every blue moon!

Reviewed by: The Immortal Doctor Reid (Check his stuff out if you like fluffy, well written things!)

* * *

Ah yes, the break after finals.

A fun time for most, but for one Tsukune Aono, it could've been better. Tsukune was a young man of about sixteen years, who was about average in just about everything. Average height, athletic ability, intellectuality, the list goes on. It wasn't anything to do with _him_, personally. Some say he had a heart of gold, but Tsukune was also kind of a humble, average person.

He had brown hair, brown eyes, a decent and rather lean build, and he was a kind hearted soul. Most of his acquaintances hung out with him just due to his good nature and his banter.

It's just that Tsukune was an average boy, who lived in an average town with average people. His parents were a little different from average, however. They were great people who helped and supported him in whatever hobby or endeavour he undertook.

And then there was his cousin, Kyouko.

For the moment, we'll just leave it at that. They first met and made friends when Kyouko's parents died in a tragic car accident when she was only four years old, and they had a sibling-like relationship, often spending most of their time with one another when the other wasn't studying. She was a year and a half older than Tsukune, and quite possibly his only true friend.

He shook his head from his thoughts yet again, as he lay on his bed, staring nigh blankly at the orphan blue ceiling. It was a pretty sad blue to his eyes, but Tsukune tried to get his thoughts back on track on what had just occurred in the past five or six hours. Taking a deep breath, he put his arms behind his head and sighed worriedly.

First things first – he failed his entry exam. As in; did _not_ get a passing grade.

As in; no college would accept him in their ranks then.

And if that wasn't enough to grill both his parent's and his own nerves, the fact that his classmates rubbed in their various early acceptances only served to agitate him further. Going home, he couldn't help but grate his teeth on the long walk back home. He couldn't bear disappointing his parents, but here he had gone and done exactly that.

The fact that Kyouko wasn't there to get him out of his glum mood didn't help, either.

Tsukune also noticed a drunken lass in bright white priestly robes gallivanting about in the street on his way home. She wasn't causing a fuss, but she didn't seem in full control of her bearings, either. Tsukune trailed behind her only for a few minutes to ensure she was okay. After losing sight of her for only a second, she disappeared however.

After that, he continued his trek home, dreading the breaking of the news to his folks.

It was a heavy and emotional few minutes after he arrived home, but in the end his dad left the house for a brief moment to go get a beer at the local bar, and his mother retired to her room, armed with a few headache tablets and an ice-pack. Tsukune sighed in frustration and too, retired to his own room. He dressed out of his school wear and into his casual clothing, before taking a nap out of exhaustion.

Kyouko then arrived home, noticing the lack of humanity in the household, and went to check on her "little brother". She poked her head in his door to see him napping peacefully, his blanket strewn across himself lazily as quiet snoring could be heard, without a care in the world.

She would inquire about what happened later, as she thought it best to let him rest at that present moment in time.

It wasn't until a half an hour later that Tsukune was woken up by joyous screaming by his mother. He heard his father cheering loudly as well, and was stirred hurriedly from his sleep. He slowly slumped his way down the stairs of his home and rubbed the minute amount of sleep from his eyes, wondering just what in the _hell_ was going on in his house.

He was caught off guard when his dad bear-hugged him and laughed happily, twirling his son around like a rag doll. Tsukune caught glimpses of both his mother dancing like a maniac (although gracefully, as well) and his dad holding a pamphlet or a letter in his hand. After an excruciating few minutes, Tsukune was finally able to breathe when his father let go of him and handed him the note or letter he had been holding in his hand.

"Dad… What is this?" Tsukune asked, regaining his breath and double checking to see if his ribs were broken. His father smiled brightly at him and opened the pamphlet for him.

"This is your miracle from nowhere, Tsukune! I was walking around town for a while, before some woman happened to give me this... An acceptance letter!" His father declared jovially, hiding the fact that he had actually picked the note up from the woman who dropped it and had downed several tankards of beer previously.

Tsukune looked to his father with a look of disbelief and deadpan-nedness. He couldn't believe the words coming out of his father's mouth, nor his mother's supportive cries of joy. So, to confirm his father's words, Tsukune looked down at the letter and read it.

And just for safety, he read over it a few more times, inspected the seal, as well as many other authenticity checks. Apparently, this "Yokai Academy" accepted people more leniently than other schools. Oddly enough, there indeed was a pamphlet that went with the letter, but it didn't reveal much about the school.

Actually, the only thing it _did_ reveal was where the bus would pick up any hopeful students, should they (likely) be accepted. Tsukune blanked for a moment, truly not knowing how to react to this situation. He promptly fainted, making his parents yelp in surprise and rush to keep him from falling.

Their ruckus attracted Kyouko's attention, manifesting so as she bolted down the stairs with a horrified expression, thinking that she was hearing bloody murder being committed just a few metres away.

It was only after an hour that Tsukune awoke on his couch, his head in Kyouko's lap, and his parents looking on at him worriedly. He rubbed his head as he rose up from his cousin's lap and took a shallow breath. He assured his mother and father that he was indeed fine, and sighed, before looking at his family.

"So… Yokai Academy, huh? Should be fun…" He said flatly. Yet again, he truly didn't know what to expect.

He felt as if it was going to change his, plain, average life. For the better or the worse – who could tell?

(The Next Week…)

He had one week until he was to go to the acclaimed "Yokai Academy" and he couldn't shake that sinking feeling in his stomach. It was neither a positive or negative feeling, really, just an indecisive one.

He did feel much different compared to his previous years, however. Over the week before he was to go away, Tsukune felt small amounts of energy come to him he had not experienced previously, and the incessant need to work out his muscles (it didn't matter which) couldn't be shaken. Where he had previously allocated time to messing around on his computer, reading, or studying, was now dedicated to… moving, and exercising.

He still made time for his cousin, who too, seemed to feel different around the same time. She couldn't explain it very well, but there were some differences to what he was feeling. From what he gathered, she started feeling slightly warmer than usual, and too, felt the need to… move.

Then there were his parents. His mother and father had spent a few hours more sleeping in than usual, or even went to bed, an hour or two earlier. It truly confused him, but by the Friday he stopped paying much attention to it.

And although not related (necessarily) to the developing events, he had also yet to receive a uniform from the school, even though his admittance letter had been posted to the Academy the week before.

Getting down from where he was doing chin-ups, using the door frame as a makeshift bar, Tsukune got a drink of water from the bottle that was situated on his medium-sized desk. It had a bunch of papers strewn across, with lead pencils and rubbers neatly placed to the left side of the table.

The papers themselves had a bunch of semi-professional drawings on them, another thing Tsukune did now in his spare, spare time. His subjects ranged from reality to fantasy – things he saw in his home to mythical lands and creatures. There was one creature in particular he paid attention to on his desk.

A drawing of a normal child, but with glowing yellow eyes and bat-like wings protruding of its back. It also had a tail with a spear shaped tip. The child was hovering a few feet off the illustrated ground, and looked neither menacing nor joyous.

It was the drawing that captivated him the most, in a non-self-absorbed way. He didn't know the name of the creature, which confused him. The thought of drawing it came into his head around Wednesday.

He placed the drawing down and took another massive gulp of water. He shivered at the cool liquid sliding its way down his parched throat, and he sighed after finishing the bottle. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling of school-changing-jitters.

The usual thoughts ran through his head when someone was introduced to a new environment in which they had no previous encounters with.

'_How will I fit in?'_

'_What will I do first?'_

'_What if there's something that's not right with the school?'_

'_Where's the campus going to be?'_

'_Will I make any friends?'_ Was perhaps the most important thought he had, in his opinion. He truly wanted a fresh start where he wouldn't be recognised just as "that guy, Tsukune". He wanted to be… more than average. He now felt excited about the prospect of going to this Academy.

With a rare smile (not that he was an unhappy person), he resigned himself back to "preparing" for school, again. He began packing at the start of the week, but went through the process slowly as to sift out the clutter and to pack what he really needed to bring.

He saw the sizable bag and briefcase, which was adjacent to the bag and cleanly folded two more shirts and one more pair of warm black socks he could wear, before putting it neatly in his bag. He carefully placed a few sheets of drawing paper and some pencils in the briefcase, along with his old, small pencil case and some notebooks.

Along with the other items he packed, which included a few more sets of clothing and some memorabilia from way back when, he was just about ready to go.

Now he only needed to rest, before the bus driver would come early in the morning and take him away to Yokai Academy. To Tsukune, it certainly felt like it was going to be a… welcome change. After finishing up his dinner, and saying his goodnights, Tsukune stripped down to a pair of light blue comfortable shorts and a plain white singlet before crawling underneath the covers of his bed.

His dreams were vivid, yet vague all the same, yet he got a good and plentiful nights rest.

(That Sunday)

Tsukune woke up sharply and semi-excitedly at six in the morn. He reached out for his bedside table and clasped his water bottle, which he had refilled before dinner the previous night. He took a swig from the bottle and got out of bed to do his morning routine – which consisted of a little indoor exercise, a shower, breakfast, and then tooth brushing.

For his first day at Yokai Academy, he dressed himself in a pair of jeans, a moderately tight, plain black t-shirt and a pair of white sneakers, topped off with a wristwatch on his left wrist and a black jacket over his shirt. A simple look that would hopefully not draw too much attention. Although he _did_ want to be noticed in the school, breaking out of the dress code just wasn't his means of getting responsiveness.

As he collected his things and dressed himself in what seemed formal enough for his first day of school, Tsukune hugged his mother, father and Kyouko in a teary farewell before he waved goodbye to them and headed for the bus stop.

Halfway through his trek, however, he noticed a yellow bus pull up next to where he was walking, beside the pathway. He looked around, before going to the front door of the large bus and peeking in.

The sight that met him was a woman in her mid-thirties, who had most of her face hidden by the shadow, cast by her blue hat. She wore a blue uniform, both in a colour and a design that Tsukune hadn't seen before in his life. She examined him, her eyes roaming up and down him once, before smirking evilly.

Tsukune was a little uncomfortable, but he was pretty sure that he could overpower her if she attempted to try anything. Her grin faded into an amused one, however. She lifted the tip of her hat up and looked at the young man. He smiled at her politely.

"En route to Yokai Academy, yes?" She asked, being sure to confirm before she greeted the boy. Tsukune nodded as an answer and she motioned for him to sit down. He looked at the rest of the bus and saw that no-one else was there. He attributed it to the fact that his stop might've been the first on the bus driver's run.

He took a seat in the middle of the bus, his bag in his lap and his briefcase down at his feet. He looked to the bus driver.

"My name is Tsukune Aono, it's nice to meet you…" He greeted, awaiting her name as an answer. He saw her smile darkly once more in the reflection of the drivers mirror and for a split second, he swore her eyes glowed yellow.

"That's a nice name. I think you'll do _just_ fine in Yokai Academy." She replied, not giving her name. Tsukune was a little worried that he might've just been abducted by this lady, but she sounded like she knew about the school.

She might've been his only other source of information, besides the non-informative pamphlet his dad had given him about the school.

"Oh? What do you know about Yokai Academy?" Tsukune asked tentatively. The bus driver met his gaze through the rear view mirror and her expression turned serious.

"I know a lot. What do you want to know, specifically?" The bus driver asked back, making Tsukune contemplate momentarily before formulating his questions.

"How is the school? How big is it? Anything… out of the ordinary about it, that I should know?" Tsukune asked. The bus driver seemed to mull it over, and Tsukune saw that they were heading into a dark looking tunnel. She sighed and straightened herself in the driver's seat. He noticed that she wasn't stopping anywhere else along their journey, and had _not_ picked up anyone else on the run.

"It's a fine school, lots of students, roughly I'd say anywhere from fifteen hundred to two thousand, including staff – and myself. And, yes, it's a fairly ordinary school. Campus is on the school grounds, so you don't have to worry about anything like that. Like I said, Aono, you'll do _just_ fine…" She reassured him. Tsukune absorbed the new info like a sponge absorbs water and thanked the bus driver.

It was then he realised they had gotten out of the long tunnel, and had come out to the other side. To Tsukune's eyes, he felt as if he had come to the "other side" of heaven and earth. The road ended abruptly, but overlooked a blood red sea. He was shocked to see the red tide, and observed that the sky was slightly off-hue, as well. He was definitely frightened, but not to the point of fearing for his life.

The bus pulled to a sudden stop, and the bus driver pulled a lever at the front, opening the front doors. She looked back to him and smirked evilly again.

"This is your stop, Aono. Yokai Academy is in the distance over there." She said pointing past the suspicious and scary looking forest, and to the massive construct that lay in the horizon, above the trees. Tsukune cursed himself for his bad luck.

'_Well, at least I've got my cellphone. Worse comes to worst, I'll just give dad a ring.'_ He thought to himself. He curtly thanked the bus driver and exited the vehicle, making sure to grab his things. He stepped out right in front of a dastardly scarecrow, which pointed in the direction of Yokai Academy.

'_It even has a sign.'_ He thought again. He tightened his grip on his briefcase and bag, before taking a deep breath and heading to the shady looking establishment. He took a step past the border which separated him from the exit to the forest, and forwarded on. There were various arrows which pointed him in the ('_hopefully'_) right direction. After a minute or two of walking, he found himself in a clearing that didn't seem too notable.

Rather, it was the nearing whirring and pedalling sound which attracted his attention. He whipped his head behind himself and gently lowered his belongings to the ground, ready to react without a moment's notice. A worried looking girl with bubble-gum pink hair was riding her bike shakily, carrying a bag of her own on her back. Her eyes widened when she saw Tsukune, and swerved to get out of the way of crashing into him.

She reacted too lately, however, and she and her bike were on a dead collision with the poor young man. Tsukune widened his eyes too, but side stepped the bike just before impact and lifted the girl off the bike gently, all in a matter of mere milliseconds. The nice looking girl was shocked beyond belief, and regained her steady breathing within a few seconds of being caught. Tsukune himself was stunned, as well, yet remained calm.

'_Where did these reflexes come from?'_

Her bike cascaded into the forest before finally coming into contact with a tree. Tsukune let go of the girl once he was sure (and without talking to the woman) she could stand on her own. He put his right hand on her left shoulder and used his most soothing tone of voice.

"Are you alright?" He asked, gaining a shaken nod as an answer. She bowed in thanks and smiled at him. He blushed at the gesture and felt something stir inside of him. She too, blushed when she caught his scent.

'_Oh my… he smells so… good…'_ She thought.

"I'm Tsukune Aono, it's nice to meet you." He greeted with a bright smile. The girl visibly blushed at his greeting, yet steeled on.

"It's nice to meet you too, Tsukune. Thank you for saving me, back there. My name is Moka Akashiya." She thanked, making Tsukune chuckle humorously. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand before picking up his bag and briefcase once more.

"You're welcome, Moka. Would you like to walk with me to school? It's my first day here and I'm kind of nervous…" Tsukune asked, admitting one of his fears to the lovely woman he had just met. He noticed that she was wearing what oddly looked like a green uniform with a medium length skirt. He silently cursed himself for not having a uniform of his own. The girl's stare widened noticeably but she ended up smiling at him brighter and nodded.

"I'd like that." She said, with Tsukune smiling back and walking towards the Academy at a slower pace than before. It was a nice walk, and they made simple conversation, yet Tsukune could tell there was something nagging Moka. Every time they got a little closer, Moka fidgeted more and became more uncomfortable, until they came to a complete stop.

"Tsukune… You smell so good… I'm sorry, I can't help myself!" She exclaimed, launching herself at him. Tsukune was just about to ask why, until a small stinging sensation ran through his neck, followed by an intense bout of pure pleasure, coursing through his veins. His body shivered, and he realised that his blood was being sucked by Moka, who had a firm grip on him – too firm for a dainty woman like her.

Her teeth were sunken into the nape of his neck, and Moka was even moaning minutely at the taste of Tsukune's blood.

'_This is unlike anything I've ever tasted! It's so delicious!'_ She thought to herself, as she retreated her fangs and licked the tiny wound clean for any trace of Tsukune's delectable blood. She pulled away from his neck, missing his warmth and licking her lips dreamily. Tsukune was shocked and a little light headed at the sensation, both due to the blood loss _and _blood relocation.

He calmed down and looked to Moka curiously, who looked at him guiltily, before staring at her feet and blushing.

"I'm so sorry, Tsukune… I understand if you don't want to talk to me, now. It's just that your blood smelled _so_ good." Moka admitted before she headed off and walked away from him lowly, looking glum as anything.

'_My first chance to make a friend and I blow it by drinking his blood!'_ Moka thought to herself sadly. That was, until she felt Tsukune's steady grip on her shoulder. He turned her around to face him and smiled at her.

"I'm not angry at you, Moka, I'm just a little confused, is all." Tsukune said, opening up his sentence for an answer from Moka. She looked at him with once again widened eyes and gasped quietly. She then cleared her throat.

"You see, I'm a vampire, and I hadn't fed this morning. I was kind of woozy during the bike ride and that's how I almost hit you. And when I got close to you, I could smell your blood. It truly is unlike anything else I've ever tasted… So exotic…" Moka explained, slowly getting quieter until she was muttering to herself at the end. Tsukune looked at her to see if she was joking, and observed that her expression remained calm and neutral.

'_Did I just hear her say that she's a vampire?'_ He thought to himself. Deciding to neither completely believe nor disprove her claim, given that she _did_ just actually, factually drink his blood. But everything else about the cute girl seemed normal – she didn't have any visible fangs, she was out in the sun, not burning up, and she wasn't sickly pale looking.

"Ah, that makes perfect sense. It's fine, Moka, you can drink my blood whenever you want. Just please ask me first, next time." Tsukune assured her, with an ever present smile. Moka blushed and gasped at his proclamation. She then hugged him tightly, catching Tsukune off-guard a little.

"Thank you, so much, Tsukune! You don't know how much this means to me!" Moka exclaimed. Tsukune hugged her back, although a little hesitantly.

Yet, both of them felt they had just made their first friend at Yokai Academy. Tsukune let go of Moka and edged towards the looming grounds of the Academy. Moka followed shortly, walking in step with him and edging closer to him than she was before. Tsukune enjoyed the silence between them before what she said sunk into his mind.

'_I don't know how much it means to her?'_ He turned to Moka and slowed down to a stop in his step.

"Hey Moka, what did you mean, before? Uh, when you said that-"

"You didn't know how much that what you did meant to me? Well, back in my old school, I was the outcast, and I never had a single friend. They'd all pick on me because I was, well, different… And when I did what _I _did to you, I thought you'd shun me like the rest of the students at my old school." Moka explained, getting a little sad. Tsukune listened intently, and absorbed the information – and sympathised with her. He too, was bullied for a bit in primary school.

Tsukune then put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her warmly, making her look up into his eyes.

"I'm glad I could be your first friend, Moka. Come on; let's get to school, huh?" Tsukune asked, pointing to the school with his thumb. Moka nodded with a bright smile of her own, which made Tsukune blush.

'_She really is pretty…'_

"Let's. I hope we're in the same classes, Tsukune." Moka said hopefully. Tsukune made a hum in agreement and led her to the school. A question ran through Moka's mind, however.

'_Wait… didn't the brochure say that this was a girl's only school? I thought only women could use yokai energy…' _ She thought, her thoughts reaching her inner personalities own psyche, as well.

'_**Something isn't right here.'**_ Moka's inner self thought. Her thoughts didn't reach her outer's, however. Nevertheless, she too, couldn't deny the exuberant taste of Tsukune's blood.

(A few minutes later)

Tsukune walked with Moka for a while before noticing something odd with the school – namely, the students. He had yet to see a single male pupil in the entire area since he and Moka arrived and passed through the gates of the establishment.

Not even a male faculty member – which scared him a little. A few women were giving him odd looks, and others - looks of an utterly different nature. All the attention made Tsukune a little uncomfortable.

He heard a tone, and traced the source back to the schools public announcement system, which had speakers set out through the entire campus. There was then a voice – female still – which told him and his newly made friend to separate, and arrive at different areas of the school, to be sorted into home rooms. He turned to Moka and smiled sadly.

"Well, I'll guess I'll see you around soon, Moka. We should meet up and talk at lunch today, how does that sound?" Tsukune asked. Moka smiled at him softly and nodded.

"That sounds nice; I'll see you soon, Tsukune." Moka said, farewelling Tsukune and finally parting ways. Tsukune turned to his designated meeting place and took a deep breath to steel himself. He noticed that some of the girls around him looked odd in miniscule ways. He wasn't one to judge by appearance – quite the opposite, in fact. As he slowly trailed his glance around, he couldn't shake the feeling of butterflies fluttering in the pit of his stomach.

It didn't help the fact that he blushed every time a girl looked at him.

He saw some girls with small horns poking out of their heads, mostly hidden by hair and revealed by small parts, some girls with tails here and there, and some girls with two sets of eyelids if he were to look closely. _It_ dawned on him then and there, amidst the numerous numbers of monster girls.

'_I am truly in a school full of monsters. A __girls__ school full of monsters. Forget about fitting in – how will I survive here?'_ Tsukune thought to himself, looking around at the massive quad area and admiring the size of the shade that had been set up in the centre.

Even if it was a school full of monster women, it still looked extremely nice. The towering, gothic architecture, the pristine stone walls, and the artistry taken into account when it was being built. Each little nook and cranny of the Academy had been hand crafted and made through and with blood, sweat, and tears.

'_I've never been one to miss an opportunity, though…'_ Tsukune thought with an audible sigh. Maybe he could enjoy his brief time with his new friend before they threw him out on his backside and sent him back home.

That thought made him fearful, though. What if they found out he was human? Would they eat him, kill him? Who knew? And even if he survived the assault, who's to say his parents would want him back after being disappointed like _that_?

He was drawn out of his thought when he met the sight of a meeting hall, laid in between the cafeteria and some open space. He poked his head out the left side (where the open space was) of the building and saw a soccer field. He saw the multitude of students pouring in the double doors, and tried his best to blend in as he entered the hall as well. He estimated around one hundred and fifty women; including staff were in the small hall.

Although, being one in a crowd of many who were almost all wearing the same uniform didn't make blending in _that_ easy. But for the first twenty minutes of orientation, no-one seemed to notice him – or rather, no-one made note of him out loud. Several women around the area took notice, but kept quiet.

'_Meow?'_ Thought the cat-morph Shizuka Nekonome, Home Room, and Human & Monster Relations teacher for one of the many classes of freshmen, as she peered at the young man. She looked on at Tsukune with a perplexed look from a fair distance, of which he didn't notice.

'_Hmm? Is that a new guy the Chairman hired? I wasn't aware we were getting new staff.'_ Thought the Physical Education teacher, Okuto Kotsubo, before she silenced the murmuring and chattering student body with a loud whistle, drawing almost everybody's attention.

'_A new faculty member, it seems. I certainly hope he survives longer than the last…'_ The resident freshman math teacher - Kagome Ririko - thought, sneakily adjusting her bra and leather corset underneath her less-than-appropriate teaching wear.

And as for Tsukune, who for the second time that day analysed surroundings and fellow freshmen carefully, blushed a bright red and still couldn't shake the feeling of butterflies fluttering in his stomach whenever he met another girl's gaze. His musings were cut short by the PE teacher announcing some things he _really_ should've been paying attention to.

"…You should have your Home Room group number in one of your pockets…" She said, Tsukune's attention being drawn to those words for a moment, before he patted himself down for anything in his pockets. He rifled through his pants and found nothing, and checked the pocket inside of his jacket.

'_No… why would it be in there?'_ He asked himself. Yet he still pushed his hand in and felt a piece of folded card. He withdrew it and unfolded it, seeing his name, Home Room group number, and several other important dates and times, such as the timetable for how general classes worked, and which periods in which he could select three of his elective classes. The card also had his dorm and locker number written down on it.

He was in group number three, but that wasn't his most pertinent thought.

'_What the hell? When did this get here? The only person who has been that close to me all day is Moka, and how could she have had it beforehand?'_ He reasoned, denoting no possible explanation for the paper's sudden and almost magical appearance. He swallowed a lump in his throat in slight fear, but kept his calm on the outside.

Once more, his thoughts were halted by the sound of the PE teacher's autocratic voice. She was calling out the Home Room teachers.

"…And group three, you'll be with Miss Nekonome, the woman on my far right…" She said, pointing to said cat-woman, who smiled at her hopefuls and led them out of the assembly area. Tsukune looked at his card once more, and double checked the number. Confirmed, he went with Miss Nekonome to their new home room. The sign on the front of the door said "Room 17".

'_It's a shame me and Moka didn't get put in the same class.'_ Tsukune thought, wanting to spend some time with his new friend in the Academy. He looked at the room before him, along with all the other female student body.

It was a medium sized room with windows on one side, and exits to a main hall on the other. At the front of the room were a black board and the teacher's desk. The teachers ushered her students in the room and directed them to sit wherever they liked. Tsukune chose a seat near the far left corner of the room, right next to a window.

And immediately after he sat down, several girls took seats behind him, to his front, and even tried to fight for the seat to his immediate right. He pretended not to notice for the moment, and the teacher reprimanded the girls for their violent behaviour.

'_This has certainly __never_ _happened before – just what is going on here? I mean, besides the fact that everyone here is both a girl __and__ a monster…'_ He was both intrigued and confused by the change from his previous school. He sent sneaky and investigating glances to his right, and saw some pretty beautiful women.

Once again, he felt the flutter of butterflies in his stomach as he caught himself staring at the girls.

"If you can't pick who can sit in that seat, then no-one can have it!" Miss Nekonome said all-too-cheerily, making the girls cease their squabble disdainfully and sit down in other seats. The cat woman also seemingly ignored that Tsukune was a male. The teacher drew some papers from the top drawer of her desk and flipped through them for a bit, skimming over what she had to tell the students.

After a few seconds, she smiled at her class and threw the papers away.

"Alright, good morning class. My name is Miss Nekonome, and I will be your home room teacher for your time at Yokai Academy." She began, stopping non-abruptly when she heard the loud shuffle of rushed footsteps, coming towards her room.

"Meow?"

In a violent push, the door was flung open and almost torn off its hinges, revealing a beautiful and flushed looking girl panting heavily.

"Hah… Sorry… I'm late… Couldn't… Hah… find… room!" She managed to speak through heavy breathing, looking at the teacher hopefully. Nekonome smiled sweetly, her cat tail waving to and fro behind her and her ears twitching softly.

"It's fine for now, don't worry. Just don't make it a habit, alright?" Miss Nekonome asked, gaining a skittish nod as an answer, along with a relieved smile. Moka stepped into view of the whole classroom, shocking Tsukune a little.

'_Oh? Awesome!'_ He thought, genuinely excited to see at least one person he knew. This wasn't to say that he wasn't going to make _other_ friends, however. Just the thought of something familiar made him more comfortable.

Moka didn't know where to sit, and thus didn't move from her spot, but turned her head around to look at the teacher fervently. And, as if answering the unsaid question, Nekonome smiled at Moka once more.

"Why don't you take that seat, there, Miss…" Nekonome began, pointing to the seat next to Tsukune's, yet awaiting for Moka's name.

"My name is Moka Akashiya." Moka answered, with a curt bow, before she walked up and sat in the seat next to Tsukune. After sitting down, she immediately smiled to Tsukune, who smiled back. The two of them made no move for a conversation beyond a greeting, however, as to keep their attention on the teacher.

She no doubt had some important information to share with the class, after all.

"As you all know, Yokai Academy is an institution for monster-women. More specifically, the curriculum is designed to integrate the monster world into human society peacefully. To do this, I must first lay out some ground rules…" Nekonome began academically, before staring at a student who looked like they had something to say. The student in question was a rough-looking woman who wore pants with her uniform instead of a skirt. She had a lazy, predatory smirk and had her arms crossed over her chest. Tsukune looked down, thinking hard and trying to ignore the gaze which was boring into the back of his head.

'_So it's true – I'm truly stuck in a school full of monster-girls. If I die here, at least I would've made one friend in my time in this place.' _Tsukune thought bitterly, looking to Moka once more.

"Excuse me, Miss Nekonome, but why should we even bother with assimilation, anyway? Why don't we try and overpower the humans?" She asked, gaining only a few murmurs and whispers of agreement from some of her classmates. Nekonome looked to the student with a look of slight disappointment.

"Well, Miss Komiya, humans outnumber us monsters greatly. Everyone knows that only females of a monster species can use yokai energy, and that men only carry the genes recessively. This is why it'd be futile to attack the humans. And it is also why we must integrate ourselves with human society – to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, and to attain peace in the world." Nekonome explained half-sagely, smiling all the while. Seeing that Saizo was alright with the explanation she gave, Shizuka continued, sifting through her papers once more.

Komiya sent a voracious smirk to both Tsukune and Moka, making Tsukune widen his eyes in alert.

"…Ah yes, the rules. If there is one rule you follow during your tenure at Yokai Academy, let it be this: You are not allowed to reveal your monster form to anyone. Oh! And you aren't allowed to kill anyone. Breaking these rules will result in either expulsion, or death. I can't remember which is the punishment for which, so be extra careful in dealing with other students, alright?" Shizuka recalled, her notes not telling her anything useful, and forgetting a lot of what the headmaster had told her. She inwardly sighed at the notes she had made during the lecture.

'_Why did I have to write about, and draw __fish__? I mean, no food can even match raw fish, but I've really messed myself up here!' _She scorned herself, mentally. Her students looked at one another, waiting for her to continue on. She gulped nervously and shifted uncomfortably, her tail twitching behind her restlessly as she tried to find some semblance of recall in her notes.

A student put their hand up shyly, noticing the teacher's monster features showing, clearly.

"Ah, yes, any q-questions?" Nekonome asked hurriedly, looking at the young woman who had her hand up nervously. The girl gulped and pointed to Shizuka's cat ears and cat tail.

"Uh, Miss, your tail…" She pointed out. Nekonome meowed confusedly, before noticing the features herself. They quickly receded into her body and she regained some inkling of what she had to tell the students. She got out a ream of office paper from the middle drawer in her desk and began handing them out to her class.

"These are your student calendars, and timetables for the first week. As you can see, today is orientation; tomorrow is compulsory class introductions, and the day after that – Wednesday, I believe – is when you get to choose elective classes. The following day is when you get to choose what clubs you want to be in, and Friday is the club orientation day. " Shizuka explained thoroughly, the memories of what her boss said coming back to her.

"I'll leave you all to have a look your timetables individually. You can all talk now, but please keep the noise to a minimum, alright?" Miss Nekonome asked rhetorically, before she pulled out some more notes she took during the headmasters lecture, and began studying them.

'…_Because when you students get too loud, my ears start to hurt!'_ She thought afterwards, rubbing her now-reappearing cat ears empathetically. After she sat down and buried her head in her papers cutely, the students started to converse with one another.

Moka and Tsukune began looking over the timetable and calendar. Tsukune looked at them and analysed where he had to go to acquire his dorm and locker keys. Moka noted where she had to go for information requiring her blood packs.

After all, she couldn't _always_ be hungry around Tsukune…

'_I think he'd notice after a while. Blood packs just wouldn't taste the same anymore…'_ She thought dreamily, thinking back to his blood – and his compassionate personality. She truly felt comfortable around him, as she hoped he did around her. She looked to him as he concentrated hard and perused the timetable diligently – all the while thinking of how handsome he looked.

'_**No matter what "personality" this Aono has, he will never be strong enough for Outer, or myself.'**_ Moka's inner, vampire persona thought judgingly and in a critic fashion of her Outer persona's musings and infatuation with the young Aono. She noticed that a young beauty down front with teal-blue hair was staring at Tsukune intently.

Tsukune noticed this too, having finished reading up on his calendar. He met the young woman's gaze and felt a little odd. It was a different feeling than the butterflies in his stomach before, more akin to a small headache. He broke their eye contact swiftly and rubbed his temples soothingly, already feeling the pain go away.

'_That was odd. What kind of monster has the ability to alter my mind?' _He asked himself mentally, rubbing his chin in thought of the pretty girl. The thought was quickly discarded in favour of a more pressing issue.

He ruminated about his current situation. He figured it would be best to call his dad as soon as possible and explain things to him as rationally as he could. Whilst the entire situation sounded mind bogglingly ridiculous, he knew his dad believed that he wouldn't tell lies.

Especially if his sons life was at stake.

Tsukune and Moka's separate cogitations were stunted by the piercing tone of the bell ringing through their ears. Nekonome cheered for her luck and stood up cheerily, happy to get rid of her students momentarily. Her hands planted firmly on her desk, and her tail flicking joyously, she smiled at her students.

"Ah! And that, students, is the lunch bell! Lunch goes for one hour, from one 'o' clock, to two 'o' clock. After lunch is done, come back to this room, and I'll inform you about… uh…" She began proudly, not knowing what to say next, as she hadn't planned her lesson this far ahead. She looked at the students, who looked back to her expectantly, eagerly awating to get out of the classroom.

"Class dismissed! Goodbye, children!" She shouted, shooing her students out of the room. As soon as they were out, she sighed and closed the door behind them. She slumped down in her chair and looked over papers. The last few piles she pulled out were even worse than her first – the latter having scratch marks and chew marks over them, making whatever they said unreadable.

However, her attention was now drawn to briefly thinking about the young boy that was in her class. Sure, he was a looker, but something about his guise made her crave her hourly helping of raw fish that much more. She smiled to herself as she pulled out a lunchbox from the bottom drawer of her desk and opened it.

"I certainly do _love_ my raw fish!" She declared to no-one in particular, before digging in to the delicacy.

(With Tsukune, and Moka)

Tsukune was slightly fearful, yet again. As soon as he exited the classroom, he was bombarded with requests of eating lunch with some of the girls. That wasn't his "problem", per se. What the problem was is that he was approached by that Komiya girl after class, whilst he was eating with said girls and Moka.

The look Komiya was giving him spelt one thing, and one thing only for the young Aono.

'_Oh. Shit. I am going to die.'_ He thought, feeling the choking presence of the brash female in front of him. He stood and matched her predatory gaze, as she darted a lustful gaze to Moka.

"Hey Akashiya, why are you hanging out with a wimp like him, when you could be "hanging out" with me?" She asked the beautiful vampire girl, who backed up behind Tsukune defensively, not liking the vibe the rapacious woman was giving. Tsukune was wondering just why this girl was doing what she was doing, but the muscle tone on her scared him into thinking other thoughts – mainly regarding his survival and Moka's safety.

"I'm quite fine here, with Tsukune." Moka said politely. Some of the other women backed up behind Tsukune as well, and he swallowed another lump in his throat. The Komiya female snarled at Moka's response and stood a few metres back from Tsukune and the girls behind him. Taking a breath in the slight reprieve, Tsukune noticed that… pure _energy_ was amassing around the girl at an impressive rate, and soon, her skin started to morph.

"After I crush that little wimp, I'll show you what a real _woman_ can do, Moka!" The young orc stated, before she morphed into her "true", monster form. She was about eight feet tall, with rippling muscles and spikes dotted over her body. Truly a menacing figure. Tsukune took a breath and cracked his knuckles in preparation for the inevitable.

Moka was quivering behind Tsukune, hoping that he wouldn't get badly hurt. She was ashamed that she couldn't do anything to help, due to the rosary around her neck sealing away her vampiric powers and strength.

'_Even if I'm not a fighter, there has to be __some__ way of helping him! I'm not going to let my first friend die!'_ She thought to herself valiantly, ready to step in at a moment's notice.

'_Maybe I should talk her down? Was I really ever any good at talking? Ah shit… First day here, and I'm already dead meat…' _Tsukune thought bitterly, limbering up while he could still move. He estimated the giant orc's weaknesses, and determined that not much damage could be done to the torso, arms, or legs, so his best bet was to aim for her head or her joints, where the armour might not be as thick.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" She asked Tsukune as she flared her monster energy towards the young Aono, with the intent of scaring him.

Instead, it made him stand up straighter, with a little more confidence than before. He felt his muscles ripple and tear within milliseconds, before repairing themselves immediately. He inwardly snarled at the pain, even though it lasted for only a few seconds. He also felt himself get a little lighter.

"Well, one thing's for sure – I'm not going to stand by and let you hurt Moka." He said triumphantly, before Komiya roared and rushed at him, making the girls clear away from Tsukune.

* * *

A/N: Hey dere! Sorry for the wait, but here's something new!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Happy Easter!

* * *

(A couple of minutes beforehand)

The idea was crazy to almost all of the women in the school. A male, blending into the fibre of an all-girls school. An all-girls school, for _monsters_. Some were angry, livid, furious and questioning why he was there. Some were curious. And some…

Some praised his very presence.

You see, the way monsters worked in the world was this – only women could harness the Yokai energy and use it to fight, transform, or cast magic. It was how the genetics of monsters worked. Sure, men could carry the gene of an Orc, Werewolf, Manticore, or whatever monster you could think of, but no man could attain monster form.

And yes, some men knew of monster-girls. Some of these men were high ranking officials in world governments, some were those enforced to negotiate agreements and treaties with the monster world, and some…

Some were fathers and uncles, who sent their daughters and nieces to the prestigious Yokai Academy.

The very same Academy in which we find Tsukune Aono, a young boy, a young _human_ boy, trying his damned best to fit in with said monster-girls.

Some girls in the Academy had had very little contact with men growing up. Yokai Academy was a school in which their time would be spent learning how to make it in the human world, and how to hide their monster identity in public.

But now…

'_This is going to be the time of their lives. The Aono whelp seeks to blend in amongst the crowd, to be lost amongst them. And it seems to be working.'_ A figure thought, peering out through a fold in the curtains of her office – the Headmasters Office, at the young lad, who was conversing with several different women.

She then heard the commotion – Saizo Komiya was to fight the human boy, and quite possibly take Moka in the process - the beautiful young woman that she was. Not much could be done against her if she did manage to kill Tsukune, but the headmaster wasn't worried. She wasn't fazed by the amount of young women who had shown interest in those of the same sex in her school, but could she blame them?

In a world such as that, where the only man a girl would see is possibly her father?

Hell, for those coincident enough, sometimes even _that_ privilege was gone. All they had were their aunts and mothers and grandmothers and sisters.

Yes, the Headmaster had it all planned from the beginning. She knew of Tsukune. She knew of his mother, his father, and of his grandparents.

Perhaps this was the reason as to why Tsukune still talked in the fields of the Academy amongst his monstrous peers.

Perhaps this was the reason as to why he still continued to _breathe_.

Alas, the Headmaster kept the first for another day.

Young Tsukune would make his own fate at Yokai Academy. The Headmaster would not interfere, nor would her staff – the notice she sent out to them immediately after homeroom made sure of that.

After all, meddling with parameters and variables during an experiment could make the results unreliable now, couldn't they?

(With Tsukune)

As he looked around, albeit a little worriedly, Tsukune took in his surroundings and was once more astounded at the architecture and aesthetics of Yokai Academy. Although his main point of interest was to find a viable seating area. He noticed two things – one, that he was getting both several stares of anger, and interest from some women around him. Two – that most of the seats in the freshman-accessible areas had yet to be taken up, so the pickings for seatings were wide and varied.

He, alongside Moka and a few girls who wanted to talk with him, decided on an area close to the cafeteria, outdoors, in the shade of a large awning. Tsukune sat down with a lot of the other girls, but Moka tried her very best to sit to his right. He observed his surroundings and admired the towering spires and somewhat imposing gothic design of the whole campus.

He also swore he could see a tuft of teal blue hair sticking out from behind a wall on the roof of a building, but thought nothing of it.

()

'_Damn! I think he saw me! It doesn't matter now, though. All I have to do is get him alone, and soon, soon…'_ The stunning succubus thought, staring at the young Aono male.

"He _will_ be mine." She said.

That was thing about succubi – they weren't particularly a race based on total and complete matriarchy and togetherness like the Ice Maidens were, but there was a common rule amongst them set by ancient succubi matrons that the young were _not_ to be exposed to men during their developing years.

Due to their early development of their bodies and severe imbalances in their hormones during their childhoods, the race in a whole had decided that it be best for them to be excluded from men, at least until they were sixteen years of age.

Thusly, partially explaining the young succubus' somewhat possessive behaviour over Tsukune.

She heard, from stories told by her mother, aunts and grandmother that more often than not, some succubi could and would take female partners – multiple partners, in hopes of finding their "Destined One".

And more often than not, this would happen during _their_ tenure, at Yokai Academy.

This was her drive now, though. No longer would this young succubus be confined to "lezzing" it up at the Academy. Now instead of working to have a massive harem of women at her disposal, she could focus her energy into this one man.

_This_ one, beautiful, quirky, shy man.

'_Is… is this what it's like to see your destined one?'_ Kurumu Kurono thought to herself, feeling her heart beat faster and her skin heat up at the thought of the man. Never mind the fact that he was a human blending in amongst monsters.

Kurumu smiled to herself as happily as she ever felt and continued to spy on her possible future Destined One.

She did notice one odd thing about her predicament, however…

There were other girls on the rooftop, peering at the boy along with her, each swooning at the thought of being with him and verbalising their own inner monologues of love, amidst their own little spaces on the rooftop.

'_Oh come on…'_

()

Tsukune shook his head in disbelief, dismissing the sight as his nervous mind playing up on him. After all, he was certain that a fight between him and that Komiya chick was coming up soon.

The eyes she gave him spelt trouble.

Tsukune had seen _those_ eyes before…

'_No use worrying about the inevitable. Might as well enjoy it when I have some time left alive, I guess.'_ He thought in a mess of emotions. If monsters were anything he had ever heard of, then he had little hope in fighting one.

Needless to say, he turned his attention to some of the girls sitting to his sides and in front of him that weren't Moka. They all gave him that fluttery feeling in his stomach. A small blush rose to his cheeks as he made polite conversation to some of the girls.

"So what are your names? Mines Tsukune by the way." Tsukune asked and offered with a polite smile to the three girls who weren't conversing amongst themselves. They blushed when he smiled at them and flustered a little.

The young woman with the pinkish-red hair was first to reply.

"H-hi there! I'm Shijimi Chouno!" She said with the happiest smile she could muster, with a tinge on her cheeks which matched the colour of her hair. Tsukune nodded at her and continued to smile at her.

"That's a nice name, I'm sure we'll be great friends, Shijimi." Tsukune complimented. Shijimi hid her now darkening blush from him as she felt her body heat up. Her blue eyes fluttered opened and closed repeatedly as she calmed herself.

'_I hope we can be more than just "friends", Tsukune…'_ She thought, all the while sneaking glances at him and fantasising about how _nice_ it would be to have such a handsome, caring man as her husband.

He didn't seem to notice, but politely turned his attention to the next girl.

"Hey, honey! My name is Tonko Oniyama. I hope we can be _best_ friends, Tsukune…" The girl said. She had nice black hair which shined a bit in the sun, and pearly, amethyst eyes. The young man smiled at her, with a little blush of his own on his face.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tonko. I like your hair, by the way." Tsukune complimented. Tonko blushed heartily, as well. The off-handed compliment sent her heartbeat skyrocketing – which greatly confused and astounded her.

'_Could this guy… B-be a monster?'_ The bug-morph thought to herself confusedly and worriedly. She didn't know what his purpose was for being at Yokai Academy, but she certainly wasn't complaining. Sure, the young man _seemed_ normal - or average, one might say – but there was this undeniable aura that surrounded him.

She couldn't quite describe, and neither could her bug-morph friends. Speaking of whom, the slightly nerdy looking girl, with a light brown 'do and dull, purple eyes greeted the young Aono next, albeit a little shyly.

"H-h-hello, Tsukune. I'm Sumae Mizono, but you… Ahem… Can call me anything you want…" The cute, shy girl greeted, which made Tsukune blush harshly. He rubbed the back of his head, yet retained his charming smile.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind… Miss Mizono." Tsukune teased, which almost made the poor bug-girl faint. He smiled at the response and sighed happily, before being tapped on the shoulder by Shijimi. He looked at her, along with the three girls. Their eyes stunned him for a moment – they reminded him of an insect's own segmented eyes.

Not to say they weren't dazzling in their own respects, however. The young man felt quite swayed by them.

"Hey, Tsukune, we were wondering… Not that we don't mind you, it's just that… What are you doing here?" Tonko asked him. He blanched at the question and quickly thought on his feet. His world seemed to slow down, if only for a split second – but a split second was all that he needed.

'_Damn… Gotta think, gotta think… If men can't use monster energy, then I can't say I'm a monster like them – but there's got to be some men who know about monsters… Yes! I've got it!'_ Tsukune thought, already formulating a viable excuse for being at the Academy.

"I was sent here to observe and make notes on the curriculum at this school as part of an exercise my dad is putting me through. Our family has been involved with a lot of monster treaties around the world, and I was sent to investigate and taste the life of a student here for an… Uh… indeterminate amount of time." Tsukune "explained", as best he could. He had prayed that that excuse would be enough to satiate their lust for answers, but they seemed that much more intrigued.

Before they could raise more questions, however, the hopeless, hopeful human interrupted them with a burning question of his own.

"Oh, do you guys know each other outside of here? I noticed how close you three are, and kind of assumed…" Tsukune questioned politely. The girls all giggled, and Sumae answered for the trio.

"Of course! We're from the same hive. Different families, of course, and different insect types, but yes – we do know each other, Tsukune." Sumae explained simply, thinking the jargon she used to be common knowledge.

'_After all, why would they send a boy who didn't know __anything__ about monsters to do his job?'_ Sumae questioned herself mentally. Tsukune was just about to ask as well, but preferred not to draw unneeded attention in case someone like he was pretending to be had to know this stuff.

'_Hive – insects – they must be Insect girls, obviously. They seem as close as sisters.'_ Tsukune thought logically, nodding his head, and accepting Sumae's explanation. His question also drew them off interrogating him, so he was giddy.

'_Perhaps I won't be killed as quickly as I thought.'_ He thought, funnily enough.

Oh, Insect Monsters and their hives, yes. Insect Monsters have several, varying subcategories, classed by common insect and arachnid families known by human Entomologists. The monster and regular insect counterparts behaved very similar, however.

Thusly, you had bee-women, ant-women, and termite-women who lived in "colonies", or "hives", yet common insect types were commonly grouped together. Arachnids were divided into two subsections as well – Spiders, and Scorpions, which included various outlying "normal" insect variants.

All three women – Sumae, Shijimi, and Tonko all had wings of some sort in their monster forms, as insects with wings were "grouped" together, commonly. Winged Insects entitled various variants, including butterflies, mosquitos, and flies. Shijimi's true form was a butterfly, Tonko, a wasp, and Sumae, a flying mantis bug.

(A few minutes later)

After politely conversing with many more of the women scattered in the now "circle" around him, which included some Minotaur ladies, Saurian women, and even a ghost-girl. All had their stories to tell, and Tsukune listened intently – eager to learn all he could in the short time he had left alive.

He then saw the lumbering form of Saizo, cast a shadow over him and his new friends.

'_Oh. Shit. I am going to die.'_ He thought to himself, bitterly.

(A few more minutes later)

"Ah yes, where we find ourselves picking up from the end of the first chapter – the dynamic showdown between Tsukune Aono and Saizo Komiya! I don't know about you guys, but I'm betting on Komiya for this one! Tsukune's got nothin'!" An impish, if not, humorous looking bat informed an entity unbeknownst to the rest of the world, smiling all the while.

The young, brown-haired, once-average young man stood, ready in a stance that was utterly foreign to him, adjacent to an towering Orc monster-girl who indeed wanted to skin said man alive.

…And take Moka as her "prize" afterwards, no doubt.

'_Alright, I have someone running at me, with the intention to kill and probably dismember afterwards. First things first, I have to get the girls behind me out of harm's way, or at least lead this Komiya chick away from them.'_ Tsukune thought to himself, faster than he had ever thought before. His body felt as light as a feather, yet as strong as a raging bull. Still, this was the first school fight he was ever involved in, and it just happened to be in a school for monster-girls.

And the person he was fighting happened to be a good foot or two higher than him, with three times his muscle density.

And about twelve times his aggravation.

No longer needing to analyse the current situation set before himself, Tsukune went into action, first by quickly darting his head around the area to see where the women that were most likely to get hit were.

As he did this, Saizo prepared and reared her charge, and forwarded towards the Aono male with a ferocious speed. Tsukune shivered at what might've happened if he hadn't moved in time. He turned his head back to face the girls and prepped himself.

Inwardly sighing about the workload his arms were doomed to suffer under, he analysed that Moka, Shijimi, Tonko, and Sumae were in the immediate "blast-zone", as it were. Thusly, he graciously swept the four girls up in his arms and spirited them away from the charging brute.

They all clenched their eyes shut in fear, but opened them when the felt Tsukune's oddly muscular arms entrap them and whisk them away to safety. Although his primary prerogative was to get them out of harm's way, he couldn't help but smile at their… well… cuteness.

Placing them down a fair few yards away from the raging orc known as Saizo, Tsukune leapt back, behind said Orc just in time to see her crash into the wall of the massive building.

'_Ah well, there goes our seating…'_ Tsukune thought bitterly, witnessing the destruction of the various seats he and his new friends and acquaintances had taken up just moments before. He was hoping to see the woman at least impacted by the massive wall she careered into, but damned his luck as she pulled her head out of the wall and shook off the rubble like it was nothing.

"You certainly _are_ a fast one, ain't ya, Aono?" Saizo taunted the young man. He sighed and looked around their now cleared battlefield. His friends were out of harm's way, and some other students had shown up to witness the fight. Tsukune hoped for a sign for at least _one_ staff member, but as before, his luck was damned.

Some students had even gathered on the rooftops of the gothic buildings to observe the scrap.

()

'_Where'd all these other girls come from? Ah, never mind that now. My Destined One is in dire straits! I need to help him!'_ Kurumu thought to herself, as she bore witness to the beginnings of the fight. She was certain about her now certain-to-be-blooming relationship with Tsukune, and couldn't afford to lose him.

()

"Hey, Aono! If you're so fast and nimble, avoid this!" The Komiya Orc challenged, whipping her enlarged fists up in the air and quickly down upon Tsukune. He gasped, _almost_ too shocked to move. Instinct took over his shocked body and he narrowly dodged the strike, coming close to tasting death.

He had done that a lot recently.

Her fist buried in the ground, and Tsukune let out a breath he had held in a few minutes back. He had to think, and he had to think hard, _now._

'_She's catching up to me – and somehow I'm still alive! Got to think… She's got more strength than me, she's not much slower, and…'_ He began to think…

'_She's heavier than me. Her legs are longer than mine – in comparison, and that means she should have a lower centre of gravity.'_

"Which means…" he murmured to himself, standing a few metres in front of Saizo, right as she ripped her fist from the ground. She looked at him with a bemused expression and chuckled at his expense, maniacally.

"I'm going to _kill_ you, Tsukune!" She declared boastfully, preparing to charge again. She rushed forward, her eyes focused on her target and nothing else.

This little punk would make a fine example out of the students there – it would make her a woman _not_ to be trifled with. And then Moka would be _all_ hers for the taking.

'_Just one more step and…'_ The Komiya Orc thought.

'_Just one more step and… There!'_ Tsukune thought, side stepping the Orcish woman _right_ before she made direct contact, and placing a foot in front of hers, in mid step. The result of this little tirade caused Saizo Komiya to fall over; toppling head over hide as she unceremoniously thudded on the ground.

Immediately, Saizo's thoughts on killing Tsukune were halted and replaced with something more scared.

"Shit!" She yelled, toppling over and landing heavily, her Orcish form slowly retreating and her more human features returning to surface. She moaned and groaned, and tried to get up, but to no avail.

Saizo had been knocked out, _cold_.

"Wow! This chapter's showdown took a whole minute and a half, wee!" The… rambunctious, and… flamboyant bat declared once more to the otherworldly entity.

Tsukune swore he could hear a crack when she fell, but dismissed it as nothing. But he knew now that Saizo was no longer a threat. He sighed and walked away from the scene, sparing one more glance at the Komiya lady who lay, sprawled on the ground. Her breathing was unsteady, which made Tsukune worry a little.

He wanted to _stop_ Saizo, not _kill_ her.

So he trudged back, feeling shell shocked and in an odd way, _exhausted_. He really hadn't done much in the way of fighting, expect move, so he didn't know the cause. He looked at Saizo's form, and sighed. He grabbed her arms and slung them over his shoulder as he knelt down to pick her up.

He then hoisted the rest of her wait up, straightening his posture and carrying her with a great and strenuous effort.

Tsukune then noticed the crowd looking on at him, shocked and disbelieving.

Some were there to cheer Saizo, and a lot more were there to cheer Tsukune on, but as far as they were concerned, Tsukune was sure to be killed. Even his friends doubted his abilities – who wouldn't? A human, fighting an A-Class monster?

They were all too shocked to speak, themselves. Tsukune grunted in exertion and trudged his way to a path away from the alcove he had sat in to where he hoped a staff member was.

'_She weighs a tonne! And what's going on with me? What is happening to my body?'_ He thought erratically, trying to make sense of what was happening to him. That feeling he felt beforehand, where his muscles tore themselves apart – both sickened and pained him.

He could literally _feel_ the muscles moving and wriggling under his skin, like horrifying parasites. His dazed thoughts were enough to drive him out of conscious moving and walking, as he bumped into one of the teachers.

She looked shocked to see the battered Komiya female Tsukune was carrying, but appeared more shocked by the… _warm_ contact.

"Mister Aono? What are you doing with Saizo? What happened?" Shizuka Nekonome asked the young human boy. He looked surprised to see her, as if he had been caught out of a trance and looked appreciative that she was there at that opportune moment.

"Ah! Miss Nekonome! Uh… Saizo tried to fight me, and I… avoided her attacks. I tripped her over when she rushed at me and… This happened. Can you please tell me where the doctor's office and the headmaster's office are?" Tsukune asked. Shizuka looked astonished and reluctant to believe Tsukune at first.

Yet the look in his eyes told her he was not deceiving her. In fact, looking directly at his eyes made her blush a little.

'_You certainly are an odd case, Tsukune. The Headmaster must have some plan for you…' _She thought, keeping her cheery demeanour up and making sure he couldn't read her emotions. All the teachers had indeed been told that the young human was a special case – but that was it.

The teachers were told that Tsukune Aono was human – no genetic abnormalities or anything like that, but also that he was there at the school for "investigatory purposes". The staff that had read the notice took the word wisely, and resolved not to question or bother the lad further.

His survival, however?

Paraphrasing the notice, "his problem", as the Headmaster put it.

Oh, but try not to take it in a different meaning, by the way. He would be treated the same as any other student at the Academy, but any fight he got himself into, of his own accord or simply because he looked at a student funny, was his business.

Shizuka didn't feel right leaving the boy to his own devices, however.

"Certainly, Tsukune. The medical centre is down to the right at the end of this hallway. I'll help you carry her. You know I'll need a full explanation on this later, right?" Miss Nekonome asked sweetly, as Tsukune graciously accepted her help. He sighed and nodded, but couldn't help but smile at the teacher's willingness to aid.

"I understand, miss. I'm just a little… shell-shocked, right now." Tsukune answered truthfully. He had come face to face with all-but-certain death a couple of times before, and he still couldn't believe he had survived an encounter with a monster.

He was impressed he could communicate clearly, given his thumping, pounding heart and quaking body shock. It was a similar feeling as before someone would faint, but the unconsciousness never came.

Along the way to the medical centre, he made sure to calm himself with some deep breath exercises.

They had made it to the medical centre easily enough, and Tsukune saw a section of what belonged in a hospital, repurposed for school use. He concluded that the need for it drew from situations much like his very own – and that was the amount of fighting that went on in the school.

Inwardly, he cringed at the thought of any more possible fights involving himself.

There were about eight beds he could see, with privacy curtains around them, situated in front of the large, gothic windows. Enough light came in to the room to offset the smell of disinfectant and blood, yet enough was kept out by curtains and blinds to keep the room temperate.

Still, it seemed nicer than most hospitals Tsukune had been to as a child. A lot more natural light, great air-conditioning.

"Place her down here, on this bed. I'll inform the nurses that she's here and I'll be back in a bit." Shizuka ordered Tsukune, who nodded mutely and set Saizo down with the homeroom teacher's aid, on the bed closest to them on the wall to their left. The orcish woman grunted disdainfully as Tsukune gently put her down and sighed, grateful that the weight was off his shoulders.

Saizo's eyes fluttered open minutely and Tsukune looked on at the easily beaten woman. Her breathing had stabilised, and she looked on at Tsukune with unhidden rage. But in her downtrodden state, she couldn't act on her tendencies.

'_Did… Did he bring me here? Why?'_ She thought, though her look of anger and anguish through her barely open eyelids didn't change at all. She was honestly surprised and confused by the boys actions.

"Hey… Aono…" She weakly called to him, making the young man snap his attention and gaze to her – a little worriedly.

"Saizo? What is it?" Tsukune asked hurriedly, concerned that the Komiya woman was going to strain herself.

"I… hate you." Tsukune's worried look turned into a frown at the call, and he deemed about the state of her health.

'_Yep, she's perfectly fine. No need for me to worry at __all__.'_ He thought bitterly. He still couldn't help himself but smile and chuckle at the humour of the situation.

"I know you do, Saizo. I know you do…" Tsukune said, seeing her smirk, right before she closed her eyes and drifted off into slumber. At that moment, Shizuka came back with a school nurse in tow, immediately jumping to his side.

"Alright, Nurse Tsumugi will take care of Saizo for the moment. Tell me what happened, Tsukune – right from the start." Miss Nekonome demanded of the boy, a little more forcefully than usually spoke. It startled Tsukune a tad, yet he remained composed. The teacher had her more prominent monster features showing again, which made him smile.

She just seemed too cute to be a teacher, in his eyes. She was a nice change from the old, craggy educators he had back in primary school and high school.

"Okay… Saizo came up to me at lunch time and threatened me with death. She ends up transforming into her monster form and tries to either charge at me, or crush me. After a little while, she runs at me, slower than she had before, and I side step her just in time to… trip her." Tsukune explained as best he could in his shell-shocked state. Shizuka nodded, but looked confused still.

"Fair enough. Why did she try and fight you?" She asked.

"To be honest… I have no idea. She was giving me dirty looks all throughout homeroom, but other than that, I don't remember bothering or taunting her beforehand ." Tsukune answered, gaining a nod from the cat-woman. She seemed pleased with the answer and smiled at him sweetly.

"Alright. I'll get the story from Miss Komiya's point of view when she wakes up, and I'll present my findings to the Headmaster. If what you say is true, you have nothing to worry about, Tsukune. Just calm down and relax for today, alright?" She informed him pleasantly, which forced himself to follow her instructions. Smiling and nodding to her, he farewelled the three of them and sighed.

He heard her call his name, though, and reared his head back slowly.

"Oh, and Tsukune? When lunch is over, don't go to Room 17. Go straight to the offices opposite to Room 17 to collect your dorm key and number. I'm sure today has been stressful and you just want some rest, so it won't be a problem if you skip the rest of today's orientation." She informed him bowed in thanks and smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you, Miss Nekonome. I don't know what I would've done without your help today." He said genuinely. She smiled back him graciously and winked, rarely opening her eyes and momentarily stunning him. One look at her pretty eyes sent him blushing like a madman, and he quickly averted his gaze.

The teacher noticed this, and smiled coyly.

'_Oh? I think he's got a crush on me…'_ She thought, not knowing what to make of the situation. Yes, she certainly thought he was an attractive young man, but student-teacher relationships were a giant no-no.

In her book, and _especially_ in Yokai Academy's book.

However, she herself was not ungrateful for the attention.

"Ahem… Goodbye, Miss!" He called out to her, waving awkwardly as he went out of her sight as quick as he could. He gulped harshly and tried to cool himself. That bubbly, fluttery feeling arose within his chest yet again, and he began to think that there was something wrong with him.

'_I'm probably just jittery. Yeah, that's right – first day jitters…'_ He tried telling himself, mentally. It was then he heard the tell-tale sound of the school bell, ringing through the public announcement system, and signifying the end of lunch time. He took a deep breath and steadied himself, eager to get some rest.

And maybe leave the school. It was about one in the afternoon, and Tsukune assumed that the bus would make a couple of trips per day. After all – some students _would_ have extraneous requirements that the campus couldn't handle, right?

'_Yokai Academy can be prepared, but can it be __that__ prepared?'_ He asked himself in a rhetoric fashion. He assumed that they could not indeed account for every possible variable when dealing with the varieties of monster-women he observed that day.

He didn't know if it was just pure, dumb luck that he was able to survive at the school without being noticed, but he wasn't going to outstay his "welcome", per se. He was going to escape the place as fast as possible.

But that left something he couldn't bear to leave behind.

'_I've… made friends here. Leaving them would just be awful…'_ Tsukune thought. He sighed, ruffling a hand through his hair, and then moving it back into a neat place. He stalked the corridors of the block Room 17 was in, eager to avoid any more conflict or conversations with the other students for the moment. The indecisiveness dwelled within him and plagued him with a minor headache.

Nevertheless, he trudged on and on, until finally, he had made his way to the office, which was opposite to Room 17. He peeked in the kiosk and found another staff member. She smiled at him, albeit confusedly, and he grinned back at her, albeit a little wearily. He cleared his throat, holding a fist in front of his mouth out of politeness.

"Hi, miss. I was told I could pick up the key to my dorm here?" Tsukune asked the woman. He couldn't see her name-tag, so he decided on using a formality instead. The woman nodded mutely and ducked out of Tsukune's sight, temporarily.

She came back, with a pair of glasses on, and a forest-green ledger in hand. She had one finger looking up and down the list of names written down in the logbook and looked back up the young man.

"Name, hon?" She asked him.

"Tsukune Aono." He replied.

"Ah, yes… Here we are, Dorm 56A, East Wing." She said robotically, finding his referenced name and dorm room. She disappeared from his sight in a flash and reappeared not a moment later, with a key in her outstretched, open palm.

Tsukune withdrew the medium-sized key from her hands and thanked her curtly.

"East Wing is the building block on the right side of the campus, as you exit this building from the main entrance." The office-lady explained, to which Tsukune thanked her again. He noticed something he hadn't before.

The woman had two, tall rabbit ears perking up from the top of her head, that he couldn't have seen before due to the office roof obscuring his view. Nonetheless, he turned on his heel and started his trek out of the building.

"Oh, and kid? Why are you out here so early?" The rabbit-woman asked. Tsukune turned his head back and looked at the woman a little oddly.

"I don't feel too well. I was just going to get some extra rest, you know?" He reasoned, which gained a nod from the office-lady.

"Alrighty then. You have a nice day now, I hope you feel better soon, hon." She farewelled him, with an ever-so-slightly flirtatious wink. Tsukune didn't notice the underlying notion in her features, but continued on regardless.

"Thanks again, miss. You have a nice day as well!" He shouted, gaining speed as he began to run out of the rabbit-woman's sight. She smiled at him and cocked her head to the side as the rush of students began.

'_What an odd child…'_

(A few minutes later)

A thought occurred to Tsukune. He had been carting his baggage around almost _all_ day. Now he felt comfortable in the knowledge that there was a partial, logical explanation for his exhaustion. He was nearing the East Wing dormitories, and sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

The access easily pushed in, and he looked at the numbers on the doors. He observed beforehand that there were approximately seven floors to the East Wing block, and saw inside that there were rooms on either side of the building. One side which faced the school, and the other which faced the West Wing dorms.

As he walked in, the side which faced West Wing was labelled under "A", and the side which faced the school was labelled as "B". He construed that there were about ten rooms either side, totalling approximately 20 rooms to each floor.

'_This means that Dorm 56A will be somewhere on the left side of the building, 5 floors up, six dorms down…'_ He logically deduced.

Luckily for him, his legs weren't completely worn out from the walking he did that day, so the remaining trip to his very own dorm wouldn't be far off.

Then he could get some rest, wake up, and debate on whether or not he should leave the school for good, just pretending like it was some goofy dream. He could live in forced, blissful ignorance.

But that still left Moka, Tonko, Shijimi, and Sumae…

He couldn't just up and _leave_ them, especially Moka. The way she had emphasised how much his friendship meant to her kept cropping up in the reaches of his mind, and kept making him feel guilty about considering the option.

'"_You don't know how much it means to me…"'_ The words kept replaying in his mind like a broken record. He stopped mid-step up the first flight of stairs leading to the second floor, in deep thought. He heard footsteps softly approaching, and shook his head, shaking away his thoughts and powering through the next flights of stairs.

Now was _not_ the time to be caught up in more conversations when he was thinking of escaping the institution itself.

So he powered on, and eventually came to Dorm 56A. He rifled through the pockets in his trousers a little hurriedly, and quickly found the key. He unlocked the door and shut it behind him, quickly relocking it as well. With his back slumped against the wall, he sighed, and shut his eyes, taking some deep breaths to calm himself down once more.

"Right… some rest now…" He said to himself, tiredly. Looking around the medium-sized room, he was awed and humbled. It was quite spacious for student accommodation and included quite a bit of well-made furniture. There was even an en-suite bathroom, which astounded him to no end.

'_And there's a tiny kitchen, for heaven's sake!'_ He thought, flabbergasted by the completeness of the room itself. It was more akin to a tiny apartment than a dormitory.

However, the bed next to the window, which let in the yellow, orange afternoon sun all around the room, looked pretty appeasing to him. He threw his bags down and eagerly collapsed on the bed, letting out a strained moan as the warm embrace engulfed him.

He was asleep within minutes.

Although it was a relatively short nap, he dreamt and slept deeply, twitching, turning and groaning in his snooze. Images of membranous tissue, blood, and other visceral phantasmagorias popped into his mind, and he awoke about an hour later in a huff, throwing off the sheet he had previously draped over himself.

There was a faint knocking sound coming from the door, which made him perk up swiftly.

'_Who could that be?'_ He asked himself. Groggily, he attempted to get out of the comfortable bed, only to almost collapse as his knees buckled. Quickly, he reached for something to stabilise his stance, and found the small table to be quite adequate in doing so.

"What the hell?" He quietly exclaimed, noting that his voice didn't sound too well, either.

Tsukune was astounded that he exerted himself enough to cause this amount of exhaustion upon himself, but he continued to the door, nonetheless. The knocking became somewhat frantic, and he was able to stand on his own once more, if not a bit shakily.

He lumbered towards the door, grasped the handle, and opened it, revealing Moka Akashiya. She looked anxious beyond anything, and her eyes widened as she took in Tsukune's current state. He too, was surprised by her appearance.

"M-Moka? What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice slightly hoarse, as if it had been overused or strained. Moka blushed, looking at Tsukune, for reasons he could not surmise, but nonetheless retained her troubled look.

"I came here to check up on you Tsukune! Are you alright?" Moka asked him, putting her hand to his forehead, checking for signs of a fever, just in case. Tsukune reddened at the contact, and cleared his throat.

"I'm fine, Moka, trust me! I was just tired, so I… took a nap, I guess." Tsukune said, trying to calm his new friend down. She looked at him like a scared child would their parent.

"A nap? You slept for three hours, Tsukune!" She exclaimed, making his eyes widen.

"It's five already? God… I'm sorry for worrying you, Moka, but I assure you, everything's fine." He said, assuming that the time would be too close to late for a bus to arrive. But now that Moka was here to check up on him, it complicated things.

"But your voice! A-and, you're leaning up against the wall for support, Tsukune!" She said, getting slightly more frantic with each passing second.

"Trust me, okay?" He asked her, with a fearful look in his eyes. He could feel a choking presence emanating from her, and saw a faint red glow coming from the rosary around her neck, which he had not noticed before. She noticed the fear in his eyes however, and took a small step back from him, discerning how close she was beforehand.

"There's something else, isn't there?" She asked him, having calmed down significantly. Tsukune sighed and nodded, keeping his head down and not meeting her sight. She brought his chin up with her delicate, soft hands and looked at him compassionately.

"Tsukune, you can tell me what it is. I'm your friend, and I want to help you." She told him reassuringly. He nodded and motioned for her to come inside his room.

"Okay… Come in, have a seat." He said, as she nodded and walked in, helping him to sit on his bed. She took a seat right next to him, and he blushed bright red at her closeness.

'_For a vampire, she sure is… warm.'_ He thought. He looked down at the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his brown hair a mess. After some seconds of silence, he looked up at Moka, inner confliction evident in his sight. He couldn't think of any other means of getting around what he was trying to say, so he told her the complete truth.

"…Moka, after that fight, I was planning on leaving this school…" He said, which made Moka place a hand on his shoulder firmly, and stare at him, horrified.

"W-what? W-why?" She asked him, to which he sighed. Sure, she could think of a few reasons. Saizo might've healed up and came back for him, or other students may have already challenged him to a fight. She had no idea to _why_ they'd do that, but Tsukune's presence amongst the women at the school had caused a mixed reaction, with half of the school loving him, a quarter confused at him, and another quarter angry at him.

"I'm just a human, Moka. My presence here will continue to anger some people here that I won't be able to hold my own against. And given the rules of this place, they'll try to kill me. " Tsukune said, making Moka flinch in response. She couldn't deny what he said – it was all true. But maybe she could convince him to stay… somehow.

'_I have to! I __don't__ want to lose him!'_ She thought to herself.

"Tsukune… You can't leave! You have friends here, and others who'd be devastated if you left!" She tried reasoning with him. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. He looked at her tiredly, before looking back down at the ground. She huffed, and pulled him into a hug.

"I could protect you! The other girls and I would die before we saw you get hurt!" Moka reasoned with him. She fought the tears back that were threatening to spill, but even so, kept her voice clear. If he was so quick as to accept her as his new friend without question, why should she hesitate in helping him?

'_**Don't offer things that aren't yours, Outer.'**_ Moka's inner, vampire self warned. The message could be heard clearly, but Outer Moka chose not to say anything else.

Needless to say, he was shocked by the action, and it did a sum to pull him out of his gloom.

"Please? For me?" She asked him sweetly, with tears in her eyes. Tsukune took a deep breath and thought over it. This was _his_ _life_ they were talking about. His very_ existence_ was at stake due to his presence in the school, and all he could think about was staying.

Even if it was to keep Moka, and the rest of his new friends happy.

'_The worst case scenario is… I die…'_ He thought bitterly. He cleared his throat uneasily and separated himself from Moka. She wiped the tears away from her eyes so he couldn't see, and she met his gaze.

"Alright. I'll stay…" He said, smiling to her as brightly as he had before, to which she hugged him again. He gulped at the close and _warm_ contact, but nonetheless awkwardly hugged her back. After a few seconds, she looked up to him and broke away, smiling brightly. A thought crossed her mind, however.

"How were you planning on leaving Tsukune?" She asked him. He quirked an eyebrow up questioningly.

"Uh… The bus? Why?" He asked back inquisitively. Moka looked away from him for a moment before looking back sheepishly.

"Tsukune… The bus only comes around once a month." She stated, knowing beforehand due to the various brochures and research he did on the school before she began her attendance. Tsukune just looked at her for a moment before his skin went deathly pale.

(A few minutes later)

After a few minutes, Moka politely left Tsukune, during which he spent time trying to calm himself down. The time was nearing dinner, but for some strange reason, Tsukune didn't even feel peckish. Not seeing much else to do, he began to unpack some clothes into the small bedside table, to the left of his mattress.

It didn't take him long to accomplish, so he decided on unpacking other things from his bag, such as his drawing utensils. He thought of situating them on the small desk only a few metres away from the foot of his bed, but quickly completed _that_ task as well.

Sighing, and noticing the time to be around seven 'o' clock, he thought it a good idea to call his parents. He pulled out his phone, laid down on his bed, and called his dad's number.

He had no idea if he could get service in whatever part of the world he was in, but it was worth a shot.

(Back at the Aono's)

Koji Aono laid too on his bed, with his wife, Kasumi, resting her own on his chest peacefully. He slowly ran his fingers through her silky hair as they rested quietly. Their silence was interrupted by the vibration of a phone on Koji's nightstand. He was startled slightly, but picked up the phone and looked at the caller.

Smiling, he looked to his wife and mouthed the word "Tsukune" to her. She smiled and rested her head on his chest once more. Koji answered the call and placed Tsukune on speaker.

"Hi Tsukune! You're on speaker, by the way, and your mom's here." Koji began the conversation. Tsukune smiled at the sound of his dad's oddly comforting voice. Tsukune immediately perked up at the thought of talking to his parents. It felt as if it had been ages since he had talked to them.

"Hi mom, hi dad. I'm calling to tell you how my day went." Tsukune replied on the other end, surprised that the reception was great on both ends of the call.

"So tell us, how _did_ it go? Did you meet any interesting people?" His father asked. Tsukune smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, a couple of people, actually. There's this one girl, Moka, that you'd guys'd love. She's really nice, and really… uh… cute, I guess. Oh! I met these three girls who aren't sisters, that kind of lived in the same place since they were young. Their names were Shijimi, Sumae, and Tonko. I think you guys would love them, too." Tsukune said, smiling at the thought of those girls. His speech was somewhat rushed, but he attributed it to feeling giddy.

"Sounds like you're the average college-heartbreaker, aren't you Tsukune?" His mother asked, with an underlying tone of worry. Kasumi Aono was _not_ a woman who condoned _cheaters_, and she'd be damned if she didn't raise her son to hate them, too.

Tsukune laughed at the banter, though.

"No, mom. They're just really good friends. The school's layout's really nice, and my dorm is huge! Oh, and uh… I kind of got into a fight, today…" He said, shamefully. His parents made noises of alert, and his father sat up a little in his bed.

"What? Are you okay? Are you in trouble? What happened?" His father asked.

"Calm down dad. I'm fine, and I'm not in trouble. This… Uh… Umm… Guy, from the Math Club kept staring at me funny, and challenged me ot a fight at lunchtime. I denied and backed up, away from him, you know? And after that, I end up tripping him, he falls and gets knocked out, and after that I picked him up and carried him to the nurses office." Tsukune half-lied. His mother and father were baffled beyond anything else.

"Someone… Tried to fight you?" Kasumi asked.

"…Yes." Tsukune answered truthfully.

"Someone from the Math Club…" Koji asked.

"…Yeah…" Tsukune answered again, albeit wearily.

"Alright, son. And you're sure you're okay?" Koji asked. Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief that his dad dropped the subject.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. Just a little tired, is all. Anyway, I'll talk to you guys later, I'm going to drop by the dining hall soon. Love you guys." He said in farewell.

"Love you too, Tsukune." They chorused, hanging the phone up.

()

"Now… where were we?" Asked Kasumi voraciously, as she took Koji's lips in a kiss.

()

Tsukune put his phone back in his pocket and sat up from his bed. A major feeling of hunger hit him hard and he groaned.

"Maybe it _is_ time to get some food…" He said to himself, not noticing the tuft of teal blue hair poking up from the bottom of the window.

'_Perfect! That's where I'll meet him! No-one goes to the cafeteria at this time of night! It'll just be and him, and we'll be able to talk all night…'_ Kurumu thought to herself, gripping the bottom of Tsukune's windowsill, lightly flapping her wings to stay perfectly aloft.

"Well, kids, let me tell you the story of how I met your father…" She quietly said to herself jokingly, as Tsukune exited his room. She noticed he discarded his jacket on the bed and was just wearing his shirt and jeans.

* * *

A/N: **SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE BELOW, PEEPS**

Alright, I know this is going to sound off-bittish, but here me out.

If there are literally _any_ monster girl types you would like to see in this story, even if they're not from Rosario + Vampire (I actually encourage this), send them my way NOW.

As in, any monster girls from any anime, game, OVA, or anything.

I need some more characters and monster variations in the story!

I NEED MORE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello.

The Jinko is essentially a tiger-woman.

A Dullahan is by all accounts a headless horsewoman hailing from Irish myth.

If you're looking for images regarding some of the monster women that _aren't_ in canon, I suggest you look into the "Monster Girl Encyclopedia". Most of the appearances I give the OC's in this use the images of those monster characters.

* * *

Moka Akashiya, clad in her sleeping wear, finished up brushing her teeth, using the special, herb-treated toothpaste in a rigorous process. She sipped a mouthful of water from the cup she had placed neatly on the bathroom sink and sloshed it around in her mouth, before spitting it out. Sighing happily, she drew a small tub of warm water from the tap and when it was full, she mixed in some herbs to offset the anti-vampiric edge of the water.

Vampires were a species unlike their popular culture counterparts. Yes, blood _was_ their main source of sustenance, yet a vampire could survive without drinking human blood, if they substituted for a carnivorous diet, or perhaps even animal blood.

But that would come at the cost of their powers, which rank them as one of the highest class monsters in the world.

Monsters, being the creatures they were, were grouped into several identifying "ranks", first set out by some of the leading humans to make contact.

It was a ranking system of the letters G, F, E, D, C, B, A, S, and the fabled SS "ranks".

G rank was the lowest, and usually reserved for women with monster blood in them, but with a genetic defect rendering them unable to use monster energy. It was one of the least common classes, and an "honorary" rank, of sorts. Several women who worked alongside men in creating trade policies and peace treaties between humanity and monster species were often those born with this genetic defect, and thusly classed as "G rank".

F rank was a step higher than G, and included those women who could use monster power, but only by some magical device powered by their DNA. Witches were the finest example of this, being near-human without a device to channel their magic, such as a wand or other artefact. Certain Golem women species were also included in this, as some golems required a magical seal placed on their forehead as means for the monster energy to channel through their system.

E rank was an uncommon rank, being even rarer than G, and usually entailed monsters of lower-than-average power, such as Bunny women, or Rabbit women. There weren't many distinguishable factors grouped with this rank, so many species that fell under this rank were sometimes classified as D or even C rank. Most "Joke Monsters" were too, often classified as this rank.

D & C rank, were most commonly grouped together and contained the most amounts of monster species, and entailed those species of average power. Such types included Zombies, Harpies, and even Bug women.

B & A rank were where things started to get dangerous. B rank monsters were those which had above-average power. A rank were those monsters which were able to harness enormous amounts of the energy which flowed through all monsters, called "Yokai Energy", and were able to do so _well. _Most species included in the A rank were naturally gifted in calling upon massive amounts of Yokai energy. Ice Maidens & Succubi were considered B rank monsters, and Orcs, A rank.

S rank were the elite rank. Monsters included in this were the intelligent, or "sentient" undead, such as Wights, or Liches, and even Vampires. These beings were praised for their immortality or unnatural longevity, and had a keener sense of magic powers than most Witches or Warlocks. Wights were praised for their abilities in hypnotising their enemies, and Liches for their ability to raise the dead. S rank was considered the rarest rank, as only a few species were ever granted this legendary title.

SS rank monsters were those who've power on-par, and even surpassing those of S rank, but are limited in number. Only three species were ever granted this rank. Some even considered those with this rank to have godly amounts of Yokai Energy. Other than small pieces of forgotten and buried history, not much was ever known about this rank…

And of course, if one such monster of a species could acquire such a power to surpass that of the rank above them, then technically, they would be granted an honorary rank higher…

"So, where did that leave Miss Akashiya?" Nazo, the bat asked an entity unbeknownst and unknowing to the universe. Nazo flew outside of Moka's window, his wings beating rapidly as he peered on inside her room. Not that he could see much, mind you, due to Moka being occupied in her bathroom

As she splashed the warm, herb-treated water over her face, the pink haired young beauty sighed in contentedness, happy that she was able to sway the young Aono into staying at Yokai Academy. She giggled at the memory of his face when she informed him of the bus.

Moka grabbed a small, purple towel close by and wiped her face up and down, and opened her eyes to meet the stare of her inner self, which was manifested in her mirror. Yes, the sight was startling, but Moka, or the "Outer Moka" was accustomed to this, and used to the sudden appearances.

"**It's been a while since we've had a **_**talk**_**, you and I."** Moka's inner, vampiric self mentioned, her arms crossed over her chest, wearing the same light violet getup Moka was wearing. Moka sighed and nodded to her counterpart.

"And there were good reasons for that. Seven years ago, your pride denied me the last chance I had to make friends when I was younger, and we mutually agreed that we wouldn't talk on personal matters to each other. Obviously, no business came up, so we didn't talk. What has changed?" Moka said coldly, her rosary glowing a faint red as her emotions that had been pent up over the years strained to break free. Moka was calm though, and quelled her memories of what happened that day.

It was the last school she had been to, before she came to attend Yokai Academy, and her inner self had all but prevented her from speaking to any of the children in her class, deeming them all too "weak" and "pitiful".

Her inner self only accepted and respected the ruthless, the cunning, and the strong. If her, or her outer selves company weren't vampires, or other monsters worth her time, than she wouldn't spare them a second glance.

Obviously, the introduction of the young Aono had caused a ripple in their agreement, and Moka's inner self _had_ to intervene. She grew slightly frustrated that her weak, Outer self had talked back to her.

"**You **_**know**_** what has changed. I forbid you from seeing that **_**human**_**… He will do nothing but drag you down and make you weak."** Her inner self replied. Moka's anger grew more, but again she quelled its rise and continued to debate on, as diplomatically as she could.

"You what? You _forbid_ me, do you? Why do I have to live by _your_ rules? They've led me to nothing but loneliness and abandonment! Or are you so selfish that you only think for yourself? Do you forget that you're not the only inhabitant of this body?" Moka bit back, sharply. Her Inner self levelled a hard glare at her Outer self, but Moka didn't back down.

A thin, unnoticeable smirk spread across the Inner's lips, and she unfolded her arms. She stared at her Outer self for quite some time before she spoke again.

"…**Fine. For now, you can keep him around. Given all of his weaknesses, Tsukune does have one strong suit."** She stated, gaining Outer Moka's interest, expressed simply by one raised eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"**His blood."** She replied simply, making her Outer self sigh in disbelief.

"**Oh, and a word of warning. Tsukune isn't normal." **Moka added, dispelling the image of herself on Outer Moka's mirror, and thusly ending their conversation.

'_**It seems his time with her has already bolstered her backbone. He's the first human to do that in sixteen years.'**_ Moka's inner self thought, separately so her outer self couldn't hear her thoughts.

(Campus Grounds)

As Tsukune easily found his way to the school dining hall, he couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. He was walking on a sheltered path, illuminated by bright white lights littered around the school. He saw some students still hanging around, but mostly the area was bare and barren. Tsukune turned his head around back, trying to see if someone was indeed following him, but saw nothing.

He shrugged to himself and kept on moving, his stomach growling in agreement. Tsukune found out that there were various numbers of signs, all perfectly situated in the school, which greatly aided him in his navigation. Thusly, he made out that the cafeteria was safely nestled somewhere close to the centre of the school.

He arrived there in mere minutes, and found the doors to be closed. There was a bright light coming out from the door and windows, so he went on in and took a gander.

And there he observed a massive cafeteria, really; outfitted with several rows and columns of stainless steel tables and sets of eight, comfortable-looking chairs to each table. Only a few people remained in the massive hall due to it being late in the day, and Tsukune took in each of the students interesting and spectacular forms with notes in acute detail.

They all seemed normal, but if Tsukune focused, he could almost see an aura around the individual – making him think on what their possible monster forms could be.

"Listen here, lassy… If you think you can drink two Irish lasses simultaneously, then be 'me guest." A staunchly, short woman with orange hair wearing green attire said, pointing a finger at a woman who had a tiger's tail poking out of her back, just above her rear.

Said challenger in question was quite tall, had long, brown, flowing hair, and had two brown-orange striped ears poking out from the top of her head.

'_Maybe coming down here late wasn't the best idea. And those girls… A leprechaun? I can't even tell what the other two are. They seem nice, at least. Might be worthwhile to make friends with them.'_ Tsukune thought to himself, looking at those three girls before any others. They still looked to be in the middle of their dinner.

There was also an almost normal looking woman shaking her head at the nonsense of the situation, to the right of the leprechaun. She had a line around her neck, right where her shoulders met her head. It was almost like a seam in a piece of clothing. She had very lightly coloured aqua hair, and for a moment, Tsukune wondered if she was the woman who had been peeking on him all day.

However, thinking back on her glum mood, he squashed his assumptions and looked around to see where he could get food from. It'd seem awkward if he just came up to the ladies without food in his hands.

Tsukune looked around, to his right, and found a bain-marie sitting atop a table, and saw a single woman serving food to a couple of students. She looked a tad worn out, but for working the night shift at the campus cafeteria, Tsukune wasn't expecting much different. He casually made his way to the end of the queue and observed the food items available, which were noted on a chalkboard towards the end of the line.

A few girls looked at him funny, but he decided not to engage in conversation, lest he attracted someone's rage once more. His exhaustion was testament to that. Looking at the food items, he noticed that the academy catered to all kinds of diets, but he had no problem in picking something that wouldn't destroy his insides.

'_Some of this stuff is pretty gourmet – especially for a school. And there are no prices on the food.'_ He thought to himself. He remarked in how he had never been to a school such as this – even foregoing the monster-women.

As the queue shortened and he met face-to-face with the woman serving dinner for the students, Tsukune smiled pleasantly at the lady, and she smiled back at him wearily.

"Hello. Could I please get the steak?" He asked her, to which she nodded.

"Sure, just a sec!" The lady said, ducking into the kitchen behind the counter swiftly, and coming out a second later with Tsukune's meal prepared, fully cooked and the cut of meat looking juicy. He gawked at the woman and she laughed nervously.

"I'm a time mage, kid. I can cook _really_ fast. Here, take it." She explained, getting a nod from Tsukune. He took the tray from her and thanked her, before turning to his left, noticing the tables of condiments and drinks.

He poured some sauce onto his steak and sides and grabbed a can of soda, before placing it on his tray and making his way to the three girls. He took a deep breath and steadied himself.

(Meanwhile, at the table)

"Oh yeah, you little dwarf? I _sure_ bet I can out-drink the both of you!" The young Jinko declared, making the small woman turn red with anger and pull a chest out from nowhere. She opened it, pulled out two flagons full of ale and sat them between her and the tigress.

"Bring it, _lassy_." The leprechaun said, initiating her challenge by downing the alcohol swiftly. The tigress smiled at her and grasped the large metal cup.

'_Don't drag me into this, Patty…'_ The woman next to the leprechaun thought.

"Oh, it's been brou-" The Jinko began to challenge back, before sniffing the air. Her nostrils flared; inhaling the sweetly scent and making her heart beat rapidly. The tigress slowly cracked her head to face the source of the scent, who rubbed his head sheepishly and laughed.

"Uh, hi there. Do you guys mind if I sit here?" Tsukune asked, pointing to the seat on the opposite side of the three girls. The leprechaun looked at him curiously; the Jinko looked at Tsukune as if she wanted to _devour_ him, and the woman to the right of the leprechaun looked annoyed beyond anything, ignoring her friend's spat and eating her food.

"Please do. Anything to get these two to shut up." The aqua-haired girl said, with a distinct accent that matched the leprechauns. Tsukune nodded and sat down with his food on the table, as he darted glances to the people sitting down.

"Um… Hi, I'm Tsukune." He greeted simply. The tigress looked at him voraciously yet replied back.

"…Kendra…" She greeted too, off in a daze as she stared at the young man intently.

"Patricia O'Callaghan. Or you can just call me Patty, for short. I hate ask this, but what are you doing here?" The leprechaun answered and asked.

"Moira Hannigan. And I'm going to agree with Patty. What's a human lad doing in a place like this?" Moira asked him. Tsukune swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to remember his excuse from earlier that day.

'_I said that I was… Testing out the… curriculum, yes!' _He remembered, trying to make sense of the lie he told.

"I'm here for an extra-curricular assignment to see how this schools' syllabus matches up to regular schools'. My dad works in relations with monsters and decided to put me forward for the program." Tsukune explained, gaining some nods. Kendra, however, still had her eyes glued on the boy, and seemed unresponsive. Tsukune looked to the two Irish women and looked back at Kendra.

"Is she… alright?" He asked, hoping they would know what was going on.

"No idea. We only met her a few hours ago. Her and her odd friend." Patty said, looking at the enraptured girl too. She moved her hand in front of the tigress' face and waved it animatedly. She even snapped her fingers, but it did no help in getting Kendra out of her spell.

"Well, I think someone likes you, Tsukune. " Moira said with a chuckle, as she rubbed the seam on her neck. She spared a glance at the flagon of ale that Kendra still held and shrugged, before she reached over and plucked it from the Jinko's hand. Tsukune looked over to her with an eyebrow raised in unanswered question.

"What? A lady's got to drink, lad. Especially bein' a Dullahan. Every time my head comes off, I build up a nigh-unquenchable thirst." She reasoned. Tsukune nodded apprehensively, but shrugged off the answer and dug into his food. He revelled in how wonderfully the steak was cooked and finished the meal in mere minutes.

He sighed and sipped his can of drink, still noticing that Kendra was staring at him, bug-eyed. He heard footsteps approaching behind him, and turned his head to see a woman he had not seen before, but who at the same time seemed oddly familiar.

'_That hair…'_

"Hey guys! Who's your cute buddy?" Kurumu asked the odd group, noticing that her new friend looked like she had seen a ghost. Studying Kendra's facial features, Kurumu deduced that she was in heavy conflict with herself, and for some reason, _her_ Destined One had caused it.

She didn't know how, and because Kendra seemed fine nonetheless, she didn't _really_ care, either.

Patty smashed her flagon down on the table and wiped the remaining ale from her lips, before she caught the young succubus' gaze. Moira was still drinking her own mug down, and thus couldn't respond.

"Ah, yeah. Tsukune, this is Kurumu, the lady we saw with Kendra earlier. Kurumu, this is Tsukune." Patty said, introducing the two thoroughly enough. Kurumu nodded and smiled slyly, taking the seat next to Tsukune and getting a little close to him.

'_Just enough to get him to notice me, and enough to keep his personal space… Easy.' _Kurumu thought to herself, staring at him openly and smiling. Tsukune made eye contact with her and immediately blushed. His heart rate became erratic, his body started to quiver a little, and his stomach filled with that "butterfly" feeling.

"H-hi." He greeted simply, smiling to her himself. She too, felt her cheeks heat up and redden.

'_This'll be easier than I thought. I may not even have to use my charm!'_ Kurumu once again thought to herself, inching a little closer to the young man. Her scent filled his nostrils and for a moment his mind failed to comprehend what was happening.

Her scent was simply… intoxicating.

"Hi there. I've heard a bit about you, Tsukune." Kurumu greeted back. Tsukune nodded, and regained some of his composure.

"Oh?" Tsukune asked. This was day _one_ they were talking about. The _first_ day of school. Tsukune was honestly astounded that he'd made a name for himself, especially so early on in the school year.

He was astounded that he made a name for himself, full stop.

"Mm. I heard you've been fighting off girls, Tsukune. Quite literally, actually." She said, gaining Moira's attention. She quickly finished her mug of ale and looked at Tsukune funny.

"Huh? What does she mean, Tsukune?" Moira asked in a slur, wiping off the foam of the ale from her pale lips. Tsukune then fully turned his gaze to her, noticing the bags under her eyes. He attributed the lack of sleep to the time zone difference from the various countries the monster women came from.

Patty seemed fine for the most of it, but he thought it to be Leprechaun's Luck.

If such a thing existed, of course.

"A girl tried to beat me up today…" Tsukune confessed, gaining Patty's attention as well. The little leprechaun perked an eyebrow up and looked at Tsukune curiously.

"Am I hearin' you right? How'd you piss 'er off that badly, then?" Patty asked. Tsukune shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"No idea. Wrong place, wrong time, maybe?" He asked in rhetoric form. Patty and Moira were satisfied with the answer, in any case. Moira leant over the table and looked the young man straight in the eye.

"Listen, lad. If another girl gives you any trouble, be sure to give us a shout. You seem friendly enough, and quite frankly, you're the not the ugliest lookin' lad I've seen." Moira said semi-slurred, with a poorly executed wink. Tsukune nodded and smiled at her in response.

"Thanks, you two." He said, happy that he made a few new friends, and that they'd have his back in a fight, should another one arise. Kurumu looked around the table, and then subtly looked at Moira. She gave her the signal to scram, and pointed towards Tsukune, before making some lewd gestures.

Moira looked at Kurumu for a solid seven seconds before making an "okay" sign with her hands. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms above her head. Patty looked to Moira, before looking at Kurumu.

Kurumu gave the same signal to Patty, and she nodded her head.

"Well, we best be headin' off. We'll see you some time in the morning, Tsukune. 'Night." Patty farewelled, dragging Moira along with her, and patting Tsukune on his shoulder as they left. He said goodbye to them as well, before turning his attention to Kendra, then to Kurumu.

"Do you two know each other?" Tsukune asked, pointing to the stunned Jinko. Kurumu nodded her head and smiled at Tsukune again.

"Sure I do. Kendra and I have been friends for a few years now. I met her when I was about… ten, I think." Kurumu answered, to which Tsukune nodded, before he posed another question to the succubus.

"Then do you know why she's… like this?" He asked, to which she pondered on before answering.

"…I think so? She's a Jinko, so her womanly urges are repressed through puberty. From what she told me, I think that it causes an imbalance in hormones or pheromones or something like that, which in turn causes them to either freak out or freeze when they see a man." She explained, to which Tsukune accepted.

"Ah… Thanks." He said, smiling at her. Her cheeks reddened once more and she averted her gaze from him, smirking to herself coyly. She then thought of a way to pleasantly tease him.

'_This'll lighten things up a tad, surely!'_

"Well, it's either that, or she really likes you, Tsukune." She said, which made him blush uncontrollably. He rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner and chuckled softly.

"W-we've just met!" He protested quietly, yet he couldn't help keep back a smile. Kurumu giggled softly and looked at him, before looking to her friend and looking back to Tsukune.

"Tsukune, would you like to walk me to my dorm?" She asked him sweetly. His eyes lit up minutely, and he smiled at the proposition.

"Sounds good. But what about your friend?" Tsukune asked, pointing at that the still stunned Kendra. Kurumu took a glance at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"She'll be fine. As soon as you leave, she'll make her way to our dorm." Kurumu said, which made Tsukune nod, before looking at her with an inquisitive look.

"You two share a dorm?" Tsukune asked her. The succubus nodded her head.

"Indeed we do. Most girls here have to share dorms. Some of those bigger monster types get a room to themselves, but the only students I've seen who get that privilege are Minotaurs and Orcs and the like." She answered him.

"Huh. Alright, do you want to leave now, or…" Tsukune asked her once more. Kurumu answered by standing up and extending her hand to him. He nodded and stood up alongside her, before grabbing her hand and exiting the dining hall.

It was a short walk back to the dormitory block, and Tsukune found that Kurumu's room lay inside the same block as his…

(Headmaster's Office)

The Headmaster crooked her fingers together, staring blankly at the head of the Public Safety Committee, Kuyo. Said powerful woman was a legendary S-rank fox demon a Youko, if you're a stickler for details, and an authoritarian leader bent on the good behaviour of school students.

And a firm believer in the ideal that Humans and Monsters were to remain enemies. Sure, there had been leaps and bounds in developing relations between the two, but there always remained an unsteady distrust, no matter how small.

Kuyo was currently in the Headmasters Office, talking to the woman about the presence of human, a human _male_ nonetheless in their academy. Needless to say, she was livid and immediately called the head of the school out on the subject.

"And I've told you many times before; he is allowed to be here. The boy is simply here on an extracurricular outing." The headmaster reprimanded calmly, making the Youko's patience grow thin. She had overheard the young man's response to his presence, from some of the other students and staff, and had decided to incorporate his lie with hers.

Yet, it seemed the commanding and controlling Kuyo wouldn't have any of it. The Headmaster sighed to herself and rubbed her temples, prepared for the Youko's response.

"No matter his reasoning, he is _still_ a human, and _he_ is still a male! He should be killed where he stands, headmaster." The blonde-haired Kuyo re-enforced, smashing her fist on the Headmaster's desk.

"…If you pursue him, there will be dire repercussions, Kuyo. I will not stop you, yet I hope your conscience does." The Headmaster replied, calm as ever. Kuyo growled in annoyance, and stood up from her chair in a rushed manner, before storming out of the office and slamming the door shut.

"…Whatever sliver of it may remain." The Headmaster said to herself finally, standing up from her own chair to look upon her Academy. She found it interesting to note the various differences in student life between the night and day.

'_Let's see how this turn of events plays out for the young one. If he survives, good for him. If he dies… His memory will carry on.'_

(Back at the Dormitories)

"Oh cool, East Wing. Same as me, Kurumu!" Tsukune noted, as he escorted another new friend back to her new home for the semester. She smiled at him and laughed good-naturedly. As they reached the seventh floor, and found the fifth room, Kurumu stopped in front of her door. She turned to him and smiled shyly, averting her gaze away from his temporarily.

"Well, this is my stop, Tsukune. Th-thanks for walking me here." She thanked him meekly, to which he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. He kept his gaze on her, finding something about her nature so likable.

"It was my pleasure, Kurumu. It was really nice meeting you." Tsukune admitted, smiling and blushing all the while. The young succubus blushed at the comment too, yet steeled herself for what was to come.

She was 95% sure that Tsukune was her Destined One. However, that 5% of uncertainty made her feel uneasy. There was only one way for her to check, and she thought it to be full proof.

There was no room for mistakes, and there was no going back. This would decide the course of the rest of her life.

She coursed the yokai energy flowing through her veins into her eyes, and prepared the infamous succubi charm.

"It was great meeting you too, Tsukune, I had a really fun time with you. But there's one more thing I want to ask of you…" She asked him, perking his interest. Tsukune got a little closer to the young woman.

"What's that, Kurumu?" He asked. She took a deep breath and prepped herself for what was to come.

"**Say you'll do anything for me. That you love me."** Kurumu said, looking as sexy as she could make herself, bringing her gaze up to meet her possible Destined One's.

Tsukune looked at her blankly for a moment, which scared her a tad. Then he looked at her in confusion.

"Uh… What?"

Kurumu blinked. And a massive smile grew across her lips – an unmistakable look of sheer and utter happiness. After hours, _hours_ of searching, she had finally found _him_.

'_My Destined One!' _She thought to herself, jumping in his arms and planting a kiss on his lips. Tsukune was stunned to say the least, by the passion of the kiss and the odd sense of love he felt from the girl.

He had only met Kurumu an hour ago, and she was kissing him!

'_She's kissing me on the mouth! And it feels fantastic!'_ Tsukune thought, succumbing to the pleasure and leaning in for the kiss. Kurumu wrapped her arms around his waist and stayed like that – cradling and kissing her newfound Destined One for what felt like an eternity to the both.

Slowly, she pulled her lips away from his, and with small tears of happiness in her eyes, she looked at him, still holding Tsukune in her arms and still smiling.

"I'll find you tomorrow, Tsukune…" She said, before breaking away from the embrace and going into her room. Tsukune stood in that same spot for a good twenty minutes, before his rational thought came back to him – as did his exhaustion.

He descended the two floors, walked along the doors until he found his room and opened the door.

Therein, he laid down on his bed, and went to an average night's sleep.

His dreams?

A tale for the next day, surely…

(In the West Wing)

"Magic Mirror in my hand, reach my parents, from across the lands!" A young, _very_ young girl said to her small handheld mirror, lying on her comparatively large bed. She had a few toys scattered around her room – her method of getting "acquainted" with the new space – and some clothes neatly folded on the end of her bed.

The young girl was a witch, with short, black hair and a… _jaunty_ attitude, to say the least.

However, the mirror started to glow, and in several seconds, the glow faded to reveal the faces of a couple in their thirties. One who had a witch's hat on her head, and the other, who was dressed in a formal suit – minus the blazer and tie.

"Yukari, honey? Is that you?" Her mother asked, the image on the mirror being a little fuzzy on the opposite end. The young witch felt comforted and relieved by the image of her parents, even though they were an untold distance away from her. She smiled at her handheld mirror.

"Yes, mommy, it's me!" She said cheerily. Her parents both smiled, looking just a little bit worried. Their twelve year old daughter was a genius in the art of witchcraft, and had been offered an early scholarship at Yokai Academy for it, along many other of her subjects.

"How was your first day, sweetie? Did you make any friends?" Her father asked. Yukari's mood instantly dropped and she was close to tears. Her parents noticed the change, and their worry skyrocketed accordingly.

"Yukari? Sweetie, tell us what happened." Her father asked soothingly, which halted the flow of tears before they could come out. Yukari sniffed and sighed, looking down. She looked up to the mirror she held in her hand.

"I haven't made any friends. All the older girls hate me because I'm smarter than most of them…" She said, sadly, omitting the fact that she had gotten back at them for their various insults, throughout the day.

If they weren't "convinced" to stop their teasing and hazing, then they were made "unable" to tease and haze.

"I'm sorry to hear that, honey. You haven't met _anyone_? Have you talked to the teachers about setting up some play-dates with the other students?" Yukari's mother asked. Yukari sighed again, looking slightly depressed.

"No-one, mommy. And I think the other kids here would hate me even more if a teacher forced them to talk with me…" Yukari remarked sadly. Her parents felt her pain, and were ashamed of themselves for not being able to do anything about it, even _if_ they were an untold distance apart.

"I know it's looking rough now, honey. But trust me – you'll find some good friends there. I know I did. And if it doesn't work out, we can always bring you back home." Her mother said comfortingly. Yukari smiled at the thought and nodded her head.

"Thanks, mommy. I love you two!" She said chirpily. Her parents smiled back through the mirrors.

"We love you too, sweetie." He father said, waving goodbye and disconnecting the link used for the two parties to contact one another. Yukari exhaled sharply and put the mirror away in a cupboard beside her bed, before lying down on her bed.

She peered out her window and looked around at the people on the opposite wing. Her gaze traversed a large section of the block before landing on one close to the centre of the massive building.

She saw a _man_ of all things, preparing to go to bed.

'_Huh… Now that's odd.'_ She thought to herself, an odd sense of interest growing inside of her.

'_Wait, if he's the only guy here, maybe the other girls hate him, too! Maybe we could be friends!'_ She then thought again, a realm of possibilities opening up within her mind.

She vowed to herself to find the boy tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Yay!


End file.
